immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Academy
The Academy or The Citadel '''as it has become known by the other nations of the world, 'is one of the most remote and secretive settlements on the surface of Soi, and is rumored to have some of the greatest knowledge and advanced technology on the face of the planet. History ''"It is a beacon to civility and the advancement of knowledge, and once I figure out how to find the damn thing, you bet I will be staying there" - Quote from one who left their town to find the The Academy in the early age. "The Citadel", though it's true name is The Academy, was founded and constructed by The Director and what he calls "The First of The Enlightened". The Director and his people have always been secretive and hidden, preferring to stay out of the politics of the world. Initially it was a small village built in the far south, but soon expanded and grew. It soon became a place of legend among those who valued scientific advancement and research, and many from all nations would travel to join the neutral and hidden site. It was at this time when the superstructure known now as "The Citadel" was constructed. A massive construction effort which appears to many as a massive lone mountain. In skirmishes during the first age, the Citadel occasionally intervened if it could be guaranteed that the advanced technology used would be returned to the citadel without being tampered with or reverse engineered. In order to prevent other nations from attempting to pry the secrets of the citadel, agents from their Division of Asset Protections were sent with the inventions to protect the secrets of the citadel and the Enlightened ones that carried them. As the world became more heated, Enlightened ones from The Academy ceased leaving, and very quickly all contact with the outside world was cut. They began reacting violently towards visitors and soon became completely closed off. Some report now that those who approach are subjected to a rain of fire from the sky. During the Great War strange things happened in villages and countries that reminded many of ancient experiments that were rumored to be inside "The Citadel". Their doors sealed, the legend of "The Citadel" has grown and expanded, almost becoming a horror story for children to keep them inside at night. The Academy The Academy is a massive superstructure that appears to be a lone mountain with a fortified temple built on the peak. In truth though, the entire mountain is hollow, built to be home for hundreds of thousands of people and house their research. Below The Academy are three massive "Undercities" built to keep The Academy fed and one is to be the home of R&D, safely tucked away from the rest of the Divisions. There are many rumors that have been spread regarding the Academy, and near every one has at least some grains of truth. "The Citadel kidnaps children in the night!" Technically true, though they only rescue orphans of war that show promise or who are in dire straights. "They create monsters!" Also a truth, The Risen could be seen as monsters, also, some experiments have escaped in the past, but security protocol has been vastly improved since then. Economy During their early years, The Academy acquired money and resources through loaning their technology to assist in construction and logistical expansion of various countries and cities. Now after their doors have been sealed, The Academy has become a self contained machine supported by it's three massive "Undercities". Through mining expeditions they acquire various metals and resources to expand their research efforts, leaving themselves an island in the global economy. Food is distributed in rations and the real monetary value of trade is something they call "Funding". "Funding" is simply what resources will be delegated towards specific departments or projects throughout the next year, and though they hold a yearly tournament for "funding" it is honestly more for fun and bragging rights. Divisions will also trade "funding" between each other for various reasons. Politics The internal politics of The Academy are a hierarchy stemming from The Director and falling into a council of leaders from each Division of The Academy.These Divisions stem into various schools of study and offices where "funding" and rations are distributed. The Division Head of R&D. R&D's offices are both the biggest and smallest in The Academy. They take up a large portion of one of the Undercities and are mostly left to their devices. The Division Head of Asset Protections. Splits into the four main military forces of The Academy. The Division Head of Engineering Covers the Schools of Physical studies, Construction, and Astrology. The Division Head of Humanity Studies The Offices in charge of studying the growth of other nations in the world. They also oversee the program for bringing in outsiders. The Division Head of Arcanacanisis The study of the unexplained phenomena of the world. The Division Head of Alchemy Studies the makeup of humanity from all the different tribes. The Division Head of Logistics Handles all the internal efforts to keep The Academy up and running. Military The Academy military force, run by Asset Protections, is split into four groups. The Dragonflies, Scouts and information gatherers, they are mostly made up of The Risen and walk among all countries, bringing information back to The Academy. They also work heavily with Humanity Studies in looking at potential candidates to bring back to The Academy. Leaving puzzle boxes or clues for children to solve. Asset Protections Agency, The agents and assassins that make up Asset Protections. Their only goal is protection of the most important asset for The Academy, information. The Creatures of Snow, The foot soldiers of The Academy, primarily involved with internal disputes and with manning and watching the perimeter. The Tin Man Program, a prototype program currently only available to The Risen on advanced armor technology. The armor is near fused to the Risen who wears it, allowing fast reaction times. This has led to the misbelief to outsiders who happened upon tests outside of The Academy that the armor itself is alive. Culture The Academy is just that, an Academy transformed into a country. Their goals have evolved to keeping themselves as secretive as possible. This thought is ingrained in their people, both born and adopted in, the world is chaotic and the best hope is to advance as far as they can. None who are of The Enlightened ever just "leave". Sometimes they will venture out for small expeditions, though even those are immensely rare. Names hold power to The Enlightened, and they will pass down names almost as titles from generation to generation. The Director will sometimes tell stories to the youth of The Academy of his early days with the first of the Enlightened and how their names are still passed down to the current age. Storytelling is both popular and useful in telling the history of families in The Academy. Passing down local legends that ancestors brought with them when The Academy was first being built all those centuries ago. It is not uncommon for inter Division pranks to occur, and sometimes the Creatures of Snow need to intervene if it gets too heated. The Academy will occasionally "Leak" technology. This is done through various methods, either by a false "Escapee" or by some document somehow making it's way through a trader. This is only done when they feel they are sufficiently advanced past the technology to be leaked. It is a great honor to show an advancement you have made, and then hear the plans of the earlier forms of the work will be leaked. Residents of The Academy are also taught two languages alongside whatever language they know culturally. One is a common speech for everyone to be able to understand each other called Iccada. This is supposedly named after the first Enlightened that The Director worked alongside. The other is a silent language using their hands. This is used primarily by those who need to make expeditions into the wilds of the world. Dragonflies, Asset Protections, and Humanity Studies, usually being the only groups to truly go far into the world, though occasionally for specific study, Alchemists have been seen as well. People "I saw a figure, shrouded, not an inch of skin was shown on his form. A white face with a long nose and beady black eyes stared at me. It was a face of a monster" -Villager who caught sight of an Enlightened outside. The Enlightened are people based on secrecy and keeping themselves safe. The last time they were seen outside of The Academy, they had begun wearing safe suits, to keep themselves free of contamination. The most recent time people dressed in this manor were viewed they were spotted around an area of CorpseBloom taking samples and flanked by massive suits of armor that seemed to be alive. Inside The Academy Enlightened and Risen take to wearing synthetic leathers and cloths made from biomorphs raised in their Undercities. The Risen are an experiment that has grown to become a new resident of The Academy. The Risen technically are the result of advanced work with CorpseBloom and study of human genetics and physiology, resulting in the ability to bring corpses back to life. Early versions of The Risen were shambling, slow, and unable to learn. They were also quite clearly not human. The current generation of The Risen though are nearly indistinguishable from human. They unfortunately only have a shelf life of 10 years, but Enlightened are working to prolong this. Category:Nations Category:Academy